


Hazard Pay

by SereneSorrow



Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: A mishap occurs when Batman Beyond is helping the Justice League test some new technology, and Terry is stranded in the past! Or: There aren't enough Batman Beyond fics, and I like time travel. :)





	Hazard Pay

     The Batmobile shook as Terry tried to steer against the turbulence, the enhanced strength in the Batsuit not enough to keep his arms steady against the controls. He'd lost contact with Mr. Wayne as soon as the vibrating started but he had no idea what component had been fried to disrupt the transmission and without Wayne he had no idea what the readings on the new screen's display were trying to tell him.

     Slag it, this was a disaster. He should have known better than to agree to help the Justice League test the new commercially accessible boom tube tech.

     The proximity alert was whining, not that he needed the alert to warn him of the clearly visible hanger door he could see through the forward screen. He was also fairly certain that the Batmobile's invisibility had already cut out, not that whoever was home wouldn't notice his imminent crash landing. He couldn't alter course against the turbulence and fighting the controls wasn't having any effect anyway, so Terry let go and focused on fighting the turbulence himself so that he could type at one of the few screens that weren't flashing warnings at him. He had to find a way to open that door he was headed strait for. The Batmabile had a lot of different codes and programs that could bypass other systems, hopefully he could get inside and wasn't about to be space trash.

     He cut it close, but the door slid open just in time for the Batmobile to glide in just through the gap, one fin scraping against the bottom edge of the door before it opened farther. Shooting through the gap Terry frantically attempted to slow down, and the shift made the Batmobile tip down and the front end gouged through the plating of the hangar floor as the vehicle attempted to spin out of control. Fighting the controls Terry thought he saw a number of brightly colored blurs clinging to railings and other crafts. Terry had the brief realization that there had been people inside the hangar before he crashed into another craft.

***

     “There seems to be some sort of disturbance in the hangar bay.” J'onn said as he brought up the camera feed of hangar 3 and decreased the volume of the alarm that had gone off when the hangar door was opened from the outside without the proper procedure.

     On the screen a small black ship had crashed into a javelin, slicing halfway through the League craft while the black ship seemingly remained intact except for some sort of exposed red circuitry along the edge that had crumpled the javelin. The Leaguers who had been in the hangar at the time had managed to secure themselves and set the door to close again, so the only danger was the unknown craft.

     Batman swept from the control room with the rest of the senior league members hot on his heels, arriving at the hangar just as the craft's roof slid back, retracting inward and revealing a dark interior with glowing red lights and an emerging figure.

     From among the group of furious heroes that had already occupied the hangar and narrowly avoided being sucked out into space Black Canary's screech knocked the figure down from the vehicle and he dodged frantically from a blast of ice.

     “Wait! I'm not here to cause trouble! It was just a test flight I'm not where I'm supposed to be!” The intruder shouted as he dodged from more of their initial attacks.

     Superman put himself between the heroes and the intruder and they calmed enough to allow the stranger to stop hiding behind the damaged javelin.

     “Who are you?” Stepping forward Batman growled at the man with the red bat on his chest.

     “I'm Batman.” The intruder said, freezing the heroes in place. Into the bewildered silence and accusing stares the intruder's eyes seemed to scan over the crowd of heroes, whatever he was seeing making him tense up, before he hesitantly tacked on: “of the year 2041?”

     Springing to action Wonder Woman lassoed him. “Speak the truth, who are you?” She demanded.

     The fake Batman struggled against the lasso's hold, fists clenching and head tossed back but then, “I'm Batman!” Wonder Woman shouted as electricity raced up the lasso and struck her, before she was dragged into the air as the intruder's boots revealed jets.

     “Wonder Woman!” Superman shouted as the intruder's erratic course wavered through the hangar until the man flipped in the air and escaped the lasso, spreading his arms to allow red wings to extend from his suit and stabilize his flight.

     Green Lantern built a ramp to catch Wonder Woman and she slid to the ground to land on her feet, still prepared to fight if necessary. Batman held back as his mind raced over the concerning facts that had been revealed about the intruder and Superman seemed to be taking his lead since they had yet to see any superpowers from the fake Batman that would indicate he was dangerous enough to need the man of steel's intervention. This fake Batman had advanced technology and knew how to use it, and as he said he wasn't attacking them, though he was also making a good show of avoiding their own attacks. The claim of being Batman in the year 2041 would suggest that the man had time traveled, though he seemed unsure of that really being the case.

     The intruder landed on his aircraft and reached inside to the controls, setting off a low hum as the craft suddenly disappeared with some sort of cloaking technology. As the craft sealed itself up the fake Batman launched himself aloft to avoid Hawkgirl as she swung her mace down at the space he had occupied with a shout. The mace struck the now invisible craft and channeled another jolt of electricity to her from what must have been the craft's defensive systems. Hawkgirl was thrown backwards with a cry and was barely caught with another of Green Lanterns constructs.

     “Stop attacking me so I don't have to defend myself!” The intruder shouted, dropping to the floor in front of him. “Or maybe I should tell everyone your real name?” The intruder said to him. Everyone in the hangar halted in their dash towards the intruder in shock.

     Seeming to realize just how much of a line he'd just crossed the fake Batman shifted uncomfortably and blurted “Alright so I wouldn't really tell but I do know it! I work for you, it's not like I stole this suit.” he paused uncomfortably, “okay I stole the suit but only the first time, now I do actually work for you.”

     “If that's true than you won't mind following my orders, explaining how and why you arrived here, and submitting to tests to confirm your story.” Batman growled at the impertinent stranger to cover how disturbed he was at the idea that a Batsuit could be stolen from the security of the Batcave, because he would never keep a Batsuit anywhere else.

     “Sure, just try to keep in mind that I'm on your side. I'm not a criminal so you don't need to treat me like one.” The new Batman quipped.


End file.
